The Life and Lies of Dobby the House-Elf
by DolbyDigital
Summary: Dobby had a lot of ups and downs in his life.
1. Making the Perfect Moment

**A/N —** And I'd like to thank Liza for beta'ing this entire collection.

Each chapter title is a section from a quote.

[200]

* * *

Dobby paced nervously, his heart racing in his chest. He knew he would go through with this, and he felt reasonably confident in her answer, but that didn't stop the nerves as he waited.

He was wearing his finest jumper, laundered specifically for this occasion, and had forgone socks simply because he knew she did not like them.

The door opened behind him, and he spun around to see Winky standing there, pulling her ears down with clenched fists and staring at her large feet.

"Winky," Dobby said, rushing to greet her. "Your ear hair looks lovely." She flushed a deep red, glancing up at him through thick lashes, mumbling her thanks as Dobby guided her towards the large Honeydukes crate in the centre of the room. "Dobby has cooked for Winky," he said proudly, gesturing towards the large spread covering the crate. "But first:"

He pulled a small, hand-made box from the pocket of his shorts, bending down onto one boney knee. He lifted the lid of the box, revealing a band of twisted wire, a small pebble held in place at the top of the ring.

"Will Winky marry Dobby?"


	2. The Weird Business of Marriage

[160]

* * *

The Hogwarts Kitchen had been transformed for the day, tables pushed to the side and rows of chairs set up in their place. Dobby stood at one end of the aisle with this best man, Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore there to officiate.

Winky stepped up to the other end of the aisle, a white tea towel tied to her head and toilet roll wrapped around her ears and wrists. She held a bouquet of daisies and dandelions out in front of her thin chest, her hands shaking as she walked slowly towards her.

She had chosen to walk down the aisle alone, accompanied only by the sound of the house-elf band on their pots and pans, and Dobby watched with bated breath as the distance between them decreased.

When she was close enough, he took her hand and helped her up the single step, and Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter knelt beside them as Dumbledore began to speak.


	3. The Cherry on Top

[105]

* * *

"Winky is beautiful," Dobby whispered, taking in the naked elf before him. Fine white hair covered her entire body, soft line down, thicker around her ears and groin, and her bones stuck out prominently from her tanned skin, creating sharp shadows. She flushed a deep red, the colour travelling all the way down to her narrow chest.

This was his _wife,_ and their honeymoon in the Hogs Head would be a memorable one; treasured, even, and passed through the generations. After all, when did house-elves _ever_ get the chance to have a honeymoon?

"Dobby," she whispered, stretching her gangly limbs. "Winky is ready."


	4. No Glory in Illness

[190]

* * *

The baby gave a watery cough as Winky cradled him to her chest, his quiet whimpers a constant presence. They stood before Madam Pomfrey, both with worried frowns on their faces.

"He does not eat, mistress Pomfrey," Winky whispered, tears filling her large brown eyes.

"He does not sleep, mistress Pomfrey," Dobby added, pulling his ears down hard enough the skin turned white, before releasing them to bounce on either side of his head.

"I — I can try," Madam Pomfrey said slowly, crouching down to get a closer look at the child. "But I've never had to treat a house-elf before." She carefully took the bundle from Winky's shaking arms, the child fitting comfortably in the palm of her hand. "He — Is it usual for house-elves to be this small," she asked.

Winky nodded, her ears flapping around her face. "Yes, yes, mistress Pomfrey. Winky was small, and her mother before her."

"Alright, I'll — I'll see what I can do," she said, carrying the child over to one of the beds.

Winky let out a sob, and clutched Dobby tightly when the child's whimpers stopped altogether.


	5. The Destination We All Share

**A/N** — The name Barry comes from Dobby wanting to name their child Harry, and Winky wanting to name him Barty.

[140]

* * *

Winky sobbed loudly, snot running from her large nose, her wails filling the otherwise silent room.

She was wearing a black dress she'd made herself from an old curtain, leftover fabric dropped over her head. Dobby had opted for wizard's dress robes.

They were both standing at the front of the crowd, looking down at the small hole in the ground as Albus Dumbledore gently lowered the shoebox into the grave. The kitchen elves all stood quietly behind the pair, eyes glued to the proceedings. Most had never seen a funeral before, let alone one for a house-elf.

"We are here today," Albus Dumbledore began, tone sombre, "to remember Barry. His life may have been short, but he will be dearly missed." He stepped aside, revealing the small grave marker.

 _Here lies Barry,_

 _Forever a free elf._


End file.
